


I do love you.

by ParrisRatLord173



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post 5x11, True Love, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrisRatLord173/pseuds/ParrisRatLord173
Summary: Oswald loves Edward but he needs him to go.





	I do love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, big angst.

“Why do you keep coming back Riddler?”

Oswald Cobblepot was tired, he’d been fighting, no-not fighting playing a game, with the man in front of him for far too long. He was wary of the same back and forth between them. The hatred in Edward Nygma’s eyes would always haunt him, whether it be from his precious Isabelle-a or the look on his face after being thawed from the ice prison. What Oswald hated the most, was that his stupid emotions wouldn’t come in check. He still loved Edward more than anything. He’d said to himself the Riddler was his one true love once and he must’ve been right.

Even after spending weeks after dying, getting shot in the gut and in the heart more metaphorically. Proving to himself he hated Ed, Ed should’ve died for what he’d done. Betrayed him in the most horrid ways possible making him lose his mind. He wanted to laugh with the irony they were caged next to each other in the court of owls. But he wanted to cry with the realisation that all that pent up anger and hatred melted when he first saw Ed’s face.

He wanted to hate him, oh so dearly. He was angry for sure, he always would be. Forgiveness is one thing but his heart wants what it wants.

It wasn’t even fighting anymore, they were allies. They had been twice now. One of his strangest memories, it felt like a dream his brain conjured to rationalise it. All so… Romantic. Claiming to need Edward and calling him by his other name for the first time, Edward clutched his face so and Oswald’s breath had caught. Betrayal and another lost love came soon after of course. Oswald wanted to laugh at his luck.

Then again, being proclaimed to hurt Edward in the worst way possible, mocked for honouring him in the form of a dog and being screamed at for something he didn’t do. He’d done everything he could not just scream his love for the man. They’d exchanged something akin to vows still Edward was impassive and still Oswald’s foolish brain held hope Edward would feel anything.

The day he had found Ed was one of his worst… He’d come to the Narrows to mock the man, maybe talk shit about Lee. What he’d found was a memory ingrained within him and it still made his stomach churn. Blood, the slumped over body of Lee Thompkins across from Ed. Ed looked calm, clutching the gaping wound oozing with still fresh blood everywhere, his green suit forever tainted. Oswald had cried as he clutched the man he was supposed to hate. He couldn’t stand Edward’s eyes when they were devoid of anything.

‘Love is sacrifice’ say that again now Ed. He’d proved himself at the time, not giving Ed up. He’d proved himself again by getting shot and dumped in a river. Giving up his revenge. Then again enduring torture not to give away Edward’s position, then yet again in the form of his own eye. Leaving him ever slightly more crippled and broken than before. But then again Edward had sacrificed for him, hadn’t he? The torture…

But right now Edward Nygma, the riddler, was standing before him. Reunification was happening around them and Oswald was rebuilding his Iceberg lounge. Edward was running off everywhere and now they were standing a desk apart. Edward loved dropping in sometimes just to brag or check on Oswald. Endearing as it was Oswald’s eye was as fixed it was ever going to be now. it was strange of Oswald to address him as Riddler

“What do you mean Os?”

“You could be anywhere in Gotham, you could leave me behind and never look back and we’d probably both be better men for it. You could’ve left on that submarine don’t bullshit me with the two pilot excuse. You’re a much smarter man than me, you could’ve killed me long ago if you wanted. Why do you keep coming back?”

Edward looked shocked, his smug look vanished replaced with confusion and concern. He leaned over the desk and put an arm on Oswald's arm, Oswald inadvertently flinched and it was quickly withdrawn.

“After everything Oswald, you’re still my closest friend. Of course, I would come back for you.” He said gently, Oswald scoffed. “Be serious we’ve been fighting for years. From the way, I’ve treated you… We were partners in crime at best.” Edward looked almost crushed. “We’re friends Os, I care about you. Crazier things have happened in Gotham.”

“Why would you want to be friends with me? I’ve been nothing more than a hindrance to you.”

“Do you… Not want us to be friends? Are you telling me to leave? Is this goodbye Oswald?” Edward began to panic as he quickly listed various situations. Oswald wanted to lean over and help him calm down but… He didn’t know what he wanted. He wanted Edward, in any way Edward would have him. But he knew that’d never be enough and there's only so much heartbreak one man can take.

“No Edward. I think its just about time I reaffirm something. React as you will.” There goes nothing, way to pick a bad time. It was just a normal day, no fancy dinner at the mansion, not a miraculous moment at the docks, no special moment at all.

“What is it Oswald?” Oh god did he have to parallel? Oswald felt sucked back in time, the windowsill illuminating them with Edward’s stoic and intrigued face, Oswald feeling embarrassed and flustered like a teenager with a crush. Mayor and chief of staff seems eons ago.

“Edward I still love you. I never stopped.” Oswald gasped, he was vaguely aware of a gasp from Ed but damn that wasn’t going to stop him now. “Its why I sacrificed my revenge, it’s why I had Hugo Strange save you, it’s why my eye no longer works. Maybe more of a curse than a blessing.” He laughed and looked at his hands.

“I love you and it’s not the same, I’m not a jealous man anymore. I just want you to be happy, even if it’s without me. It makes more sense for it to be without me. You don’t need or want me, we’re friends and I'm grateful but I can’t say I don’t feel these things anymore Ed.”

“Oswald… I don’t understand.” Edward whispered.

“I love you and I think you need to finally leave.”

“I haven’t even had a chance to process this and you want me to leave? Then what, we pretend all of this never happened, we were never friends, allies, enemies, everything else? I can’t just say goodbye Oswald!”

“I think you should! You said yourself love is our greatest weakness and I’m sure you don’t want mine!” Oswald yelled. Oh, it hurt so much, his heart was in tatters and spewed and bleeding on the table before them. Edward needed to understand, but he looked so hurt.

“You idiot I love you too!” 

He didn’t. That was Oswald’s first thought. It’s stupid, he shouldn’t love Oswald. It was impossible, he was lying, this was manipulation, more stupid stupid lies Oswald wouldn’t be falling for anytime soon. Maybe it was said in the panic of the moment, maybe it was something Edward wasn’t sure about. Maybe it was as ‘real’ as his love for Kristen, Isabella and Lee. Oswald didn’t want that.

“You don’t Edward.”

“I do, you massive fool. I’ve sacrificed so much for you and waited so long. I thought you hated me Oswald! You can’t just say something like that and expect me to say no! I have an opinion. I love you more than anything and it hurts, I know I shouldn’t but I do. Your little angry outbursts are endearing, your hugs I savour, your mind intrigues me, your body is beautiful and I know I can’t live without you. You know I took speed to see you once?”

At the end of his speech, Edward grasped Oswald’s cheek and pulled him in pressing their foreheads together forcefully and looking Oswald directly in his eye. “I do love you Oswald Cobblepot.” A featherlight kiss was pressed to his lips and Oswald wanted to cry. If this was a lie he wouldn’t ever recover.

“I… I don’t know how to do this. I don’t even know If I can believe it.”

“I will spend my entire life proving it to you if you let me.”

“I want that. I really do. I’m so sorry. I love you.”

“It’s okay Os… We have all the time in the world.” 

Another kiss and Oswald was gone. He never wanted the Riddler to leave again. He was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 days later Jim pulls up with a blowhorn and a cop car with an express trip to Arkham and Blackgate!1!!


End file.
